This invention relates to a dustcover for a disc brake of a vehicle. The dustcover for a disc brake is primarily designed to protect the disc rotor, disposed in a wheel disc of cup shape, from muddy water being attached thereto by means of covering the same from the opposite side of the wheel disc, and thereby restraining occurrence of the so-called water fade phenomenon as well as deterioration and quick wear of the friction surface of the rotor and brake pads placed on either side thereof so as to sandwich the rotor. The dustcover is therefore so constructed as to cover the rotor for the purpose of achieving the primary object thereof, i.e., the covering or protecting of the rotor, ranging over almost the whole circumferential sphere except only a part where the caliper assembly as the braking mechanism is located.
Perfect or next-to-perfect covering of the rotor by the dustcover is liable to however cause less cooling of the rotor followed by possible overheating, which often results in the fading phenomenon and sometimes vapor-lock, that is, a braking incapability due to gasification of the brake fluid caused by the overheating.